The Pridelands: Resurgence of Behemoths
by Gojiraja
Summary: Outlanders and Pridelanders cease their feud and unite to survive as Kaiju threaten their home. I want to postpone this story because of new circumstances. I need to prioritize and thus abstain from internet activity.
1. Chapter 1: The Invasion of the Blob

"Where's your pretty daughter Nala?" Vitani sneered once she spotted the queen of the Pridelands before her.

The Pridelanders and their rivals clashed into war after the Outlanders' leader Zira sought conquest. Vitani, daughter of Zira, pounced upon Nala and tumbled down a ledge before the queen latched her jaws over Vitani's neck. She gasped as they landed on a puddle and slashed at the queen's chest.

Nala continued to hold onto Vitani, but Simba's pained roars distracted her long enough for Vitani to kick Nala off. Nearly the entire Outlander platoon assaulted the king of the Pridelands and Nala got to her paws again to help her mate in battle.

"No, you won't back out so easily!" Vitani charged towards Nala, preparing to pounce. Nala turned and froze as she saw Vitani launch herself and yelp once a golden lion tackled the Outlander.

"Kopa!" Nala ran to her son. Vitani clawed at Kopa, circling the former prince.

"Simba! You're Mine!" Zira trotted to Simba and swiped her paw clean across the king's muzzle. Every Outlander and Pridelander paused and stared in shock, for their leaders now engaged each other for a decisive duel. Vitani growled at Kopa struggling beneath her, and then she sneered at Nala trying to save him.

"Don't move any closer Nala, or watch your son die with his father." Vitani grinned as she glanced to her mother pacing before Simba. Kopa shook his soaked mane from his eyes and looked to his mother.

"Mother, you have to run!" Kopa gasped as Vitani began to penetrate his chest with her extending claws. Nala shuddered from glancing at her mate and listening to Kopa's plea.

"_What_?" Nala spoke. Suddenly, Kopa's sister and Vitani's brother pounced into the middle of the battlefield.

"Kiara?"

"Kovu!"

"Move…"

"Stand aside."

"Daddy this has to stop!"

Kopa shoved Vitani away before a black blob fell on top of them. A whined screech hollered out from the nearby gorge, and soon enormous masses fell into the Pridelands. Zira and Simba looked behind them to stare at a floating cliff composed of sludge and tar. The thing stared with blood red eyes, each with a shimmering star patten right in the center. The creature screeched as it flew overhead, causing every lion and lioness to immediately begin coughing and wheezing while their fur stained with the new fuming mud.

No sooner did the creature arrive did Kopa run to his mother and nudge her to the king. Simba and Zira both gagged from the growing dark fumes surrounding the lions. Simba hugged Kiara in a protective stance as they coughed. Kovu stood near Simba keeping watch over his mother Zira, staggering towards the king. With blurred vision, acquired from Zira's strike, Simba caught view of his approaching son.

"Kiara, Father, we have to get to Pride Rock!" Kopa cried trying to lift Simba before he collapsed entirely. Simba nodded and with all his strength stood and roared to signal a retreat. Every lioness, whether from the Outlands or Pridelands, followed the call, leading back to Pride Rock as the gorge surroundings became hidden in darkness. The flying creature's hollers and screeches resumed across the waterhole and grasslands, spewing pitch black fumes and agitating the fleeing prides. It came as a surprise to glance at several members collapsing before they reached their shelter…

In Pride Rock, both Outlanders and Pridelanders wheezed, trying to communicate their fears to each other.

"Your highness…(cough)…are you well?" Spotty the Outlander nuzzled Zira lying at the den's entrance, but the alpha female pushed her aside with a hack.

"I do not intend to stop Simba!" Zira stood, but an acid injury on her shoulder provoked an immediate collapse, as several others had already done. Timon and Pumbaa, meerkat and warthog duo who barely escaped alive, became sickened at the now dry scar of the Outlander Leader.

"Oy, so that's what happens…" Timon spoke with a wheeze, tilting his head to the small drops of black goo outside the den.

Simba glared at Zira, and while Kovu wanted Kiara and her family well, he still cared for his own mother's health.

"Mother, please stop this. Even now, I care about both sides to make it alive." Kovu glanced to Simba, who nodded to him, finally choosing to trust him. Kovu walked to his mother, but Kopa's outcries halted him.

"_I'm sorry_! _I'm so sorry father_! I didn't mean for this to happen. I tried to help everyone. Uncle Tojo sent me back! Everyone's gone, the whole River Pride. I failed as king!" Kopa shouted with tears streaming down his soaked and mud stricken face. Simba, Nala, and the other pride members shivered at the sight. Even Zira got to her feet, wobbling from her burned shoulder.

"You. Simba…sending your brat off to marry Tojo's wretch has doomed us all! Your son led that monstrosity…(cough)…straight to _our_ home!" Zira glanced to her Outland allies as she spewed the word our, leaving Simba to look at his son speechless. He stood straight and breathed steadily to calm himself before stating…

"Kopa, remember your training. I don't know how we can get through this if you don't tell me what is happening?" Simba finished asking, but Kopa held back no answers.

"I don't know! I don't know what attacked us! Believe me, I didn't know where else to go. I went to the Elephant Graveyard, but it headed here. I wanted to warn you. Please, understand I didn't want anyone to die!" Kopa explained.

"Kopa enough!" Simba cried out, causing everyone to begin arguing. Outlanders and Pridelanders began to yell and tackle each other, all of them scared as the creature's screeches sounded on the outside. However, everyone noticed that the sounds were becoming louder.

"It's back!" A pridelander shouted from the den's entrance near Zira, and soon only Spotty, Vitani, and Zira stared at the now fully formed abomination. Kopa shook his head.

"No, _Hedorah_…" Kopa called it as he remembered Chumvi's warning ringing inside his head. Nala and Kiara huddled with Kopa while Kovu and Simba stood near Zira's followers at the front. The Hedorah's sludge arms grasped the horizontal ledge of Pride Rock, covering it in the decayed mucus. Fully standing, the Hedorah appeared as a bulky mandrill dripping with ooze over all its limbs. The animal leaned inwards to look at the sheltered lions, now again hacking and coughing by the fumes escaping from its back.

"Mother…" Vitani began to hold onto Zira as the Hedorah neared. Kopa soon shot upwards at a familiar and tormenting noise.

_Skreeonk…_

The Hedorah's head mass turned ever so slowly to its right. Kopa stiffened along with Kiara who asked.

"Kopa…?"

"What was that?" Nala asked in whisper.

"Mother. That is the reason why I survived." Kopa replied as the ground began to tremble…

**Okay, just thought I'd publish this before the new film arrives. I hope you enjoyed my piece, I thought about making homage to the film Godzilla vs. Hedorah 2, which was set to take place in Africa. Anyways, please feel welcome to comment, critique, or question. I would appreciate your opinions very much. **


	2. Chapter 2: Despair of the Pridelands

_Skreeonk…_

The lionesses continued walking to the back of the den. Tanga, a fellow Pridelander, clutched the paw of the petrified Outlander Spotty. No lioness could notice this subtle sign of alliance, for the sludge creature Hedorah continued to drip forth toxic mud onto the tip of Pride Rock. Meanwhile the ground continued shaking, each pound a more violent one.

"Okay mom, dad…everyone! We need to get as far away as possible… even if it means leaving the Pridelands." Kopa yelped while trotting around the den to nudge everyone out the cave. No one dared move with the smog creature waiting outside, especially the Outlanders, who refused to leave in haste without Zira. The alpha female groaned as she crawled to her followers, with Vitani and Kovu soon carrying her quickly away from the Hedorah's sludge piles.

Nala and Kiara glanced to one another, and Kiara growled lowly to her brother. Kopa snarled to each member, refusing to move at all.

Kiara swiftly dodged her Pride sisters and pinned Kopa against a wall.

"Kopa! What is going on here? Tell us now!"

"I can't!" Kopa gagged once Kiara pushed him again into the wall.

"Why?! There is more at stake here than just you, this is our family." Kiara hissed growing impatient.

"Kiara!" Nala shouted to her daughter, wanting both her children to end their dispute.

_Skreeonk_...

For whatever caused the trembling, Kopa knew it was no earthquake. He squirmed away from Kiara, ducking and sliding to the others.

"Everyone back!" Kopa now shoved as many lionesses as he could to the edge of the den. The Hedorah turned back to the prides and attempted to reach in with one of its dripping appendages. It resembled a large arm with no visible digits or texture underneath the layers of sludge. Pumbaa screamed once the arm arrived directly above him.

"Pumbaa!" Timon ran to his warthog friend and held on to him, desperately trying to shove him with the others. Before the arm could slam into the duo, Kovu jumped and pushed the insectivores away from the colliding limb. Hedorah hollered in a piercing shriek that caused everyone to grimace and place paws to ears. It attempted to grab Kiara next as she stood most upfront. Kiara paced backwards as the arm moved over her, and Tanga and Nala both pulled her just as the arm clashed onto the floor. Hedorah shrieked once more and raised its arm to reveal the bright green skin beneath.

A bright flash briefly blinded the butting lions, and the den shook with jagged movement. The Hedorah's arm had broken through the den's wall as it leapt to the right of Pride Rock. The once majestic and powerful home of Mohatu, and the descendants who followed, was crumbling to the ground. A large piece of the ceiling fell and halted horizontally across the den's wall, with one side near the top of the remaining wall and the other upon the ground. It blocked the debris from Pride Rock's peak, giving the prides their opportunity to escape.

"Quickly, now! Everyone out!" Simba roared and directed everyone towards the opening created from the den wall's fall. Every Pridelander jolted out to the dark lands, now completely hidden in black mist. Many wildebeests and zebras zoomed by as a second behemoth slowly approached the collapsing structure formerly recognizable as Pride Rock, yet to be distinguishable from the surrounding mist.

_Skreeonk…_

The outlanders stood near the opening, attempting to help Zira outside. The ceiling piece began to crack from massive boulders above. Zira fell off from Vitani's shoulders, shaking off dust and staring wide eyed at the piece about to fall. Simba, with hesitation, ran back to Zira, lifting her on his shoulders and leading the Outlanders away into the warm mist. The coughing did not halt the Outlanders in the slightest.

Sceonds later, the piece broke apart and Pride Rock fell into the ground, forming a massive dust cloud that spread rapidly across the lands. Simba had lost track of his Pride members, and while trying to stabilize himself from the trembling lands, Nala's call became audible.

"Simba, where are you?!"

Zira didn't even try to kill Simba, for her coughing worsened from what fumes floated around her and the Outlanders. Nala's cry led them near Rafiki's Baobab Tree, where the mist grew noticeably thinner.  
"Simba, you're okay!" Timon cried out.

"Yes Timon, I'm fine." Simba crouched to let Vitani carry her mother away from him. The Outlanders enclosed their leader with threatening glares at the nearby Pridelanders, with several returning the expression. Another piercing shriek sounded out in the distance. Everyone soon realized that the Hedorah was searching for them as it grew louder. The shriek echoed fiercely as eruptions commenced where Pride Rock once stood.

_Skreeonk_…

A row of rounded plates appeared beyond the mist, rising to reveal a shrouded head atop a slender neck. Kopa panted and gulped before speaking into the thinned vapor.

"Father, I led this you and my family. I want to set things right. We need to leave the Pridelands." Once Kopa spoke, the only sounds audible were the cries of the Hedorah far into the mist behind the group.

"Kopa…(cough)..(cough, hack)...I want to protect my Pride as well. Is the River Pride really gone?"

Kopa bowed his head ashamed as tears began to drop once again. Simba lowered his gaze and rubbed a paw across his left eye.

"Then, we will head…to Malka's territory, near Zulu Falls." The Pridelanders gathered while the earth shook from under, but the Outlanders snarled at Simba.

"We won't join you!" Vitani shot back.

"We either go together or apart! How will we most likely survive!? Did you not see what was out there?!" Kiara cried, directly facing Zira's daughter. Vitani smirked, and then nodded once to her Pride sisters.

"We'll be watching you…at all times. Sound familiar princess?!" Vitani snapped. Kovu roared.

"Enough Vitani! We can make it through alive without the threats." Kovu guided Kiara away and quickly walked off with the Pridelanders.

"You really have betrayed us Kovu!" Vitani and the Outlanders scoffed at Kovu's remark.

"Vitani!" Zira cried as she wobbled to stand. Zira groaned and stretched with pain as she stood face to face with Simba and Kopa.

"We will go our separate ways Simba. I may be weak now, but when you see your Pride pleading to the "Great Kings" to spare your beloved and precious family, you will know how much shame your son has brought to you. It's the prince that the monster wants, and we will not stay to die with him, or _you_. The creature will do away with you, just as I had yearned to!" With that, Zira gathered her strength and trotted into the mist, towards the Outlands. Before leaving, Vitani and several Outlanders gave one final glare of hatred towards their former ally. Spotty, however, gave a brief glance of worry towards Tanga, who bowed her head with respect. Kovu sighed and turned to Kiara. He knew that various Outlanders now wanted to end the war, desiring nothing else but peace. And amidst the destruction around them, it had been felt by a few.

The pouring rain had diminished from the battle, and now the quakes shook the decaying lands with growing impact. A shadow began to show itself to the Pridelanders, revealing a bipedal form with tremendous legs. The heat became almost unbearable.

_Skreeonk_…

The Pride gasped and turned to run. Tanga and another lioness, named Utulivu, soon noticed a familiar animal.

"Rafiki!"

"This way! Come on!" The baboon urged the lions and lionesses to follow as the form continued forward. Kopa began to tear as it followed. The creature was taller than Pride Rock, and dust became thicker from the enormous amounts of debris falling from its body. The arms now stretched forward, showing ape like hands with bone white claws.

"I'm sorry Uzuri…"

**That's chapter 2. Thank you Vondon Wiles for your review. I'm really glad that you liked the story so far. You inspired me to continue. Both the fan fiction community and witnessing the Lion King Stage Show motivated me to begin this story so I'm prepared to write. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Please give reviews for the story, whether it is critique, opinion, suggestion, or concern. I'm excited to read more from readers, as well for what awaits the Prides next. If you'd like, you can respond to these questions: Who is your favorite Lion King Character? What fan fictions (or stories in general) do you enjoy reading or listening to? I plan to respond to answers (not just to these questions) as well. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: The River of Muck

**To VONDON WILES: Thank you for your comment. I also like Simba, even if he was a bit too judgmental in the sequel movie. He'll be quite a bit of help to the Big G.**

**To godzillafan1: I am glad I could make this crossover interesting for you. I thought it's be neat to start this story off within an action scene. To answer your question: There are more kaiju to come. :)  
**

**To Hewylewis: Thank you so much for your review! I'm motivated to continue the story knowing there is an audience for it. Yup, it's Soshingeki Goji himself!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The Pride Land fields glistened bright green, the blades of grass curling in unison. Pride Rock stood with stubborn strength that reflected on the land. A luminous orange moth fluttered aimlessly above the tips of grass blades. From behind, two cubs pounced in turns after the bright insect.

"I almost got it!" Kiara declared with a skip. Her brother Kopa grunted as he tripped onto the dirt. Kiara accidentally leapt on top of Kopa, landing with her front paws onto his head and ruffling the patch of brown mane.

"Kmmmma, Kmmma!" Kopa squirmed with his face pressed on the dirt. Kiara looked down immediately.

"Oops…sorry big brother." Kiara giggled and jumped off allowing Kopa to lift his head and spit out dirt while rubbing his eyes with a paw. Once he could see again, Kopa turned and squinted to his sister.

"Ow…don't you remember what mom said about hunting steps? It's _look_ before you pounce." Kopa rubbed his mane tuft and squinted at Kiara whilst shaking his head.

"I'm really trying Kopa! Sometimes I think that's the same butterfly we hunt every day. If we can't catch just one, then how are the lionesses ever going to take us seriously to hunt with them. Oh wait, I forgot. Males don't hunt in teams."

"Hey, I'd like to hunt with you and mom someday. Grandma Sarafina told me about what it takes to bring down a single zebra. I don't think it's as easy as it looks now. I figure a hunting party could always use another paw, or claw now that I think about it." While Kopa retracted his front paw claws, Kiara focused on what flew behind him. "Hey Kopa, there it is!"

The butterfly appeared to mock the young cubs as it swayed from side to side, slowly guiding them towards the Outlands' border.

"Oh wow. I didn't know we were out this far." Kiara continued prowling closer to the muddy river surrounding the territory, but Kopa stuck a paw out and called to her.

"Kiara, isn't that where you got in trouble last time?" Kopa asked as he walked next to his sister. Kiara turned and lowered her ears.

"_Oh right, you stayed with Grandma Sarabi_." Kiara thought to herself, soon wondering if this was a chance to meet with the Outlander Prince Kovu once more. Kiara had stumbled upon him when she dared to venture into the barren Outlands, which Simba forbade any of his cubs to explore. While the Elephant Graveyard had long been abandoned by the hyenas, the Outlands were rumored to contain a variety of competitive predators, all while a pride of lionesses lived among them.

"Uh yeah, but dad didn't tell you the whole story. I met this other cub, and we became friends. The Outsiders aren't as murderous as Zazu or daddy say."

Kopa shifted uncomfortably towards the river, which appeared much more muddier than it had been minutes ago.

"Kopa, I was thinking you could meet him. He might be the only Outsider who's nice. I met Zira after all. We could try calling out to him from the borders." Kiara suggested as she then trotted by the banks.

"I don't know Kiara. If we're caught around here, dad isn't going to trust us to play by ourselves anymore." Kopa replied, with his front legs stiffened against his sides.

"Well I only wanted to know how he's doing. Believe me; I don't want to enter the Outlands."

"Yes Kiara, but…"

"But…(sigh) you're right. I shouldn't even try. Dad's probably waiting for us already." Kiara looked out to the butterfly landing onto the log next to Kopa. The log had been Kiara's previous method of crossing the river, but crocodiles still etched a jolt of panic in her, whether she admitted or not.

"Hey, how about we ask Grandma Sarabi if she'd take us near the borders. I'm sure mom and dad trust her to take care of us." Kopa offered, but Kiara's subtle grimace revealed her doubts. He glanced with great concern at his sister, who lowered her head as he began walking back to Pride Rock. Kopa knew their hunting practice game was over, but he didn't like seeing his sister in gloom. He moved towards her, but an outside voice called out.

"Hi Kiara!" Kovu the Outlander ran out of the bushes from the "Outlander" territory below and smiled at Kiara, who had turned back at her friend's call.

"Hi Kovu!"

"Kovu?"

"Yeah Kopa he's my friend from the Outlands."

"Kiara, would you like to help me find..." Kovu paused when he saw Kopa peek from the eroded hill's edge.

"Oh great, another Pridelander." Kovu snickered at the startled prince.

"What? He's your new friend sis?" Kopa neared the log as Kovu stepped onto the muddy river, swiping off debris. Kiara giggled and nodded.

"Kovu this is my brother Kopa. He's going to be king of the River Pride someday." Kiara explained. Kopa smiled and brought his arm around his sister.

"Well, _Kiara_ here is going to be queen of the Pridelands. So I suggest you stand still when she is talking to you." Kopa grinned at Kovu, who finally stared directly at the prince.

"Calm down. I want to find a fish around here." Kovu shot back.

"Fish? Kovu, there's mud all over the river now. I don't think any fish or even crocodiles would want to live here anymore." Kiara scanned the banks and saw landslide debris and smoggy water all throughout the chasm. To Kopa and Kiara's surprise, the water had begun to darken and several crocodile skulls littered the shores.

"I know right? This morning I saw a large fish crawling out of the bush over there. I thought I could catch it for mother, but then it crawled back into the river, and after I came back from breakfast, almost the whole river was drying and the crocodiles dissa…ahh!" Kovu pounced back once he saw a large crocodile skeleton pop out from the murky waters, now released from the eroded mud below.

"Whoa, so that's why they left. I think I should stop searching for now."

"Hey Kovu, what did the fish look like?" Kopa asked.

"Uh, kind of dark, red eyes, with four small flippers. Why, do you see it?" Kovu looked at Kiara and Kopa, who stared at the crocodile skeleton's rib cage.

"I think I see it." Kiara now climbed on the log's decayed bark and stared directly below to the small oozing blob squirming out of its bone prison. The "fish" began to groan as it finally leapt onto the shore near Kovu. The Outlander Prince gasped and saw that its eyelids opened to reveal the very same blood red eyes he had seen that morning.

"Kopa!" Nala, queen of the Pridelands, trotted towards the borders' edge to confront her cubs, each with lowered ears and wide glances towards one another. They both looked back to see their mother frowning back to them.

"Mom, we weren't going to enter the Outlands, Kiara just wanted to see the…"

"Kiara get over here." Nala stomped her paw to the ground. Kiara continued staring at the queen, and as she started walking back, Kovu cried out.

"Kiara help!" Kovu cried out, the oozing fish now hissed and waddled towards Kovu. The queen of the Pridelands leaned over the edge and gasped at Kovu huddled against a boulder with the fish now standing on two large hind legs.

Nala leapt into the river and sprinted to the water creature. With a slash, the fish shrieked at the queen and began spewing out oils from two tubes underneath its eyes.

Nala picked Kovu up by his neck nape and climbed back to the ledge of the hill. After she set Kovu down, Nala rubbed one of her paws that showed a slight burnt mark.

"Mom watch out!" Kopa cried, spotting two oozing slugs leaping from the mud and onto the savannah floor. Nala pulled Kovu and Kopa towards her and looked at Kiara, trying to cross back from the log.

"Mommy!" Kiara cried once she looked below at the emerging fish slugs, each with a variety of appendages and eye sizes but all with oozing black muck around them. The two slugs before Nala glanced behind and slithered to reach Kiara over the log.

"Kiara no!" Kovu, Kopa, and Nala ran to the log's edge, but halted as one of the fish slugs spewed acid onto the ground near their paws. The river now turned rock dry as more slugs emerged from the banks, each hissing and shrieking at Kiara above them.

Kiara shivered for awhile, but after seeing her mother attempting to approach the log, she prepared to jump herself. Kiara sprinted and catapulted over the two creatures crawling onto the log, successfully landing next to Kovu. Without another word, Nala, Kopa, and Kiara ran back to Pride Rock. Kovu had trotted a few steps as well, but a flash of blue rose behind him.

_Skreeeeeeeonk_…_Hur…Hur…Hur_

From the river's shore to the east, a large and gray bipedal animal waddled to the accumulating fish beasts, and continued to emit rays of bright blue flame to the bundle. The fish shrieked and began to leap towards the infant like intruder. The animal, despite its terrified cries, continued to spit its rays at the beasts, each burning in front of Kovu's eyes.

**I'll update this chapter soon enough. I am sorry for the delay but I will continue to update as best I can. I hope you enjoyed this sight at the origins of the antagonist. There will be more to show from this perspective.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

"Kovu look out!" Kiara cried out to her friend. Kovu collapsed from the intense heat of the burning smog rising from the banks. The gray scaled behemoth clapped as the "fish" crawled away to the river's end. It now looked down at Kovu, clearly concerned with slanting eyebrows. Kiara ran up to pull Kovu away to Rafiki's Baobab tree.

_Skreeonk…_

The gray beast looked out into the desert, spotting the silhouette of an equally shaped and much larger creature walking towards the mountainous sand dunes. The beast retreated towards the desert and Kovu began to stir.

"Kovu?"

"Kiara."

"Wha..?" Kiara awoke to Rafiki the shaman, waving to her from outside the bat cave. Kiara glanced around to realize she had been dreaming. Most of her pride still slept, including her mate, Nala, and Simba. Understandably so since Rafiki had guided them straight into a cave outside the desert territory. Despite the lengthy travels, Kiara saw that the pride was now safely away from the Hedorah, who had settled over the wreckage of Pride Rock. The smog now clouded the entire center of the Pridelands, and now many herds rested near the desert.

Kopa stayed hunched over at the cave's walls, and turned away from his sister once she met sight with his own.

Kiara made her way to Rafiki, avoiding to step over Kovu, and noticed the worried expression of her mandrill ally.

"You were muttering in your sleep. Is there something you wish to tell Rafiki?"

"Yes actually. I think I encountered something like the Hedorah before."

"Ah, so you remember then?"

"Wait…how did you know?"

"I know this creature which you speak. It came from the Zuberi River just north of here. I saw what trouble you got yourself into so long ago." Rafiki pointed his staff to the outskirts, where gushing fresh water once flowed through the Prideland's entire borders.

"I now understand what _this_ is capable of." Rafiki had picked up a dried carcass and placed it in front of Kiara's paws.

"That's the same fish that Kovu, Kopa, and I saw. Where did you find it?"

"Of course, that _fish_ is a part of the Hedorah. It attacked me from the waterhole, and I would not have seen it coming if a certain friend didn't help me. These things are not from our circle of life. They feast on all waters and waste even quicker than a hyena horde."

"A certain friend?"

"Yes, don't you remember a rather large two legged ally such as me? If you do, then Rafiki is pleased to tell of 'Minya'. He is a strong animal with a knack for curiosity and loyalty. He has been chasing those small vermin for a long time from what I noticed."

"Minya? So those things became that?" Kiara pointed to the Pridelands shrouded in smoke. The faint shrieks of the Hedorah sounded along with the roars of another.

"They sure do come together eh? I am heartbroken that Mufasa's kingdom suffered the consequence. You, however, should not stay hopeless. You and the other can stop the monster and save your home."

"The other?"

"Didn't you ever thank your savior?" Rafiki asked as he stomped his staff onto the Hedorah tadpole carcass.

"What savior? Are you speaking of Minya?"

"No Kiara, I am referring to his father. He seems to be on our side in the fight. Many witnesses as myself know him as _Gojira_."

_Skreeonk_…

**Meanwhile, at the ruins of Pride Rock:**

Gojira, a rampant kaiju from the far-off island of Japan, faced the growing Hedorah as the clouded smog swept around him. The rough scaled, segmented tailed and atomic inhaled dinosaur continued to swat at the enormous blob in front of him.

The Hedorah shrieked and grappled its opponent with its dripping appendages. The black oozed extraterrestrial wrapped its arms over Gojira's dorsal plates. The plates, however, illuminated a bright blue hue, and burned at the Hedorah's green slug like hands.

Gojira could not make out the Hedorah's head, but breathed an atomic ray directly at the center of its glowing red eyes. The mist grew darker as fumes poured from the Hedorah's wound.

The dinosaur swayed its neck from side to side once its enemy fell back onto the surrounding debris of Pride Rock. The Hedorah catapulted upwards and fired a red ray through its opponent's shoulders. Gojira cried out in pain and breathed another ray into the darkness…

**Alrighty, that's part 2 of my previous chapter. I was originally going to write it as one, but I thought Rafiki's explanation should have been isolated to emphasize the events of Kiara's memory. After all, she is the protagonist. Once more, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Here are two more questions I'd like to ask: 1) What would you add to the Lion King or Godzilla films? (whether it be characters, story, surprise, etc.) 2) Which hobbies do you enjoy as of now? **

**Personally, I'd like to add an animated TV series (similar to Timon and Pumbaa) of Kiara's childhood (I don't think Lion King 2 showed much of Kiara and Kovu's relationship as cubs, but it was enough to drive the film's plot forward) **

**For the Godzilla films, I would add Godzilla vs. the Wolfman as a canon movie. I read on Toho Kingdom that the film may be released by the end of this year and I'm excited to see it! **

**For current hobbies, I like collecting NECA figures and Kaiju vinyls. I also enjoy drawing landscapes and characters, reading science articles, and solving Calculus derivative problems (not always but mostly).**

**I shall continue as best I can with the story, and please feel welcome to send private messages or reviews for suggestions, critiques, and opinions on the chapter content. **


	5. Chapter 5: My Shrouded Lullaby

Vitani continued to slouch as Zira leaned against her shoulder. The termite mound caverns were in plain sight for all the Outlanders to reside in, away from the fumes accumulating in the Pride Lands. The members had walked continuously throughout the night, and most of the remaining 12 lionesses had become weary. All the while, Zira continued forward, soon outpacing her daughter with muffled and pained groans.

"We're almost there! Stay persistent Vitani, our priority is shelter before we can even consider retaliation." Zira said, straying into the very hill where her plan was conceived. Vitani glanced at the now brittle tree root she once trained with. Once more, she remembered whom they had lost. The Hedorah's screech seethed through her memories.

"Mother…all we have accomplished is _suffering_ from our plans. Ingu, Kisasi, Sonona, Nuka…they're gone. Even my own brother, our prince, has been taken." Vitani soon backed away as Zira turned to glare.

"Do you not think I know that?! I will never forget that Vitani!" Zira hissed and slashed dirt away from her path, leaving an elongated scar in print.

"None of us can ever forgive Simba now. He has cost us our pride and my children. That thing was led to us by his brat! Now I know that I should have killed him when I had the chance! That monstrosity wanted Kopa dead, and we paid the price. We will not give up, _never_, not when we've been wronged for so long!" Zira stood upright and ignored her pained shoulder to stare at her pride sisters. Each showed fatigue, fury, and fear. They stared back at their leader, now breathing heavily and hacking lowly. She began to shudder, but maintained her stern expression.

"We will retreat for now, recover our strength, and by tomorrow we will ambush the entire pride at Malka's territory, just where _Simba_ and his lionesses will be headed next. The monster will surely follow and kill them if we don't get to them first. Kovu will have one last chance to join us. It's almost too perfect…my beloved. Your place shall soon be reclaimed the moment _he_ dies." Zira lifted her head to the skies, which were now slowly filling with charcoal gray clouds.

"Your highness…as Vitani said, we have lost Kovu. Scar's prophecy will not be fulfilled without the one we've been training his whole life to claim. There may be _no_ point in fighting the Pride landers anymore." Utulivu spoke out from the crowd and confronted her leader. Zira no longer remained stoic. Frowning, she looked down upon Utulivu.

"Are you inferring something Utulivu?" Zira asked, claws retracting from her front paws.

"No, I'm only offering a truth my liege." Utulivu began to back away, but she bumped into several members which blocked her path.

"You know, I agree quite so. However, Simba did banish us, and send us to the most barren wasteland he could sentence us to." Zira now stood directly in front of Utulivu. "And if I remember correctly, Simba killed Scar and spawned a failed ruler. If you look at the entire truth, you can trace all our miseries back to…whom my dear?" Zira tilted her head with her damaged ear to the Outlander, pretending to show eagerness for listening.

"S-Simba Zira. You can trace this back to Simba."

"Exactly! For all we know, Kovu may still be tricking Simba into thinking he loves his daughter. He may even take the pathetic Nala as his queen once Simba and his brats are taken care of."

"You mean like Scar once tried to?"

"How _dare_ you…"

"Well, the monster has left nothing for Kovu or anyone else to rule over! What do you expect will happen now that Pridelands are in ruin and if Simba dies?" At this Zira roared with rancor, now furious by the Hedorah's attack and Utulivu's sudden resistance.

"I expect your loyalty to reform our pride. We can take the Pridelands or any other territory, in time. Seasons may pass, and under our rule every animal will be considered equal as Scar deemed with the hyenas. Everyone will celebrate the death of a tyrant and the reestablished order of King Scar, whether Kovu wishes it or not." Zira now chuckled along with her pained grunts, almost collapsing from exhaustion and difficult breathing.

Several of the Outlanders now looked at their leader and Utulivu, trying to come up with a justifiable reason to continue their feud against the Pride landers. Vitani trotted towards her mother, still coughing from the darkening smog overhead.

"Come mother, you need rest. We can discuss strategies in the morning." Vitani lifted Zira onto her back and walked to their caverns. A few lionesses muttered their disapproval in returning to the Pridelands.

"The creature still stalks the lands. It has claimed them as its home."

"I don't know what that was, but it could have been sent by the Great Kings to silence both sides…to punish us all."

"If I remember correctly, there were 2 monsters!"

"We cannot return."

"Scar himself may have sent them. If Simba's son was their target, then why did they slay our pridesisters?"

"Zira will lead us to greatness. Scar never expressed his goal of equality as openly as she does."

"We cannot continue with funerals. Our place is as a pride, whether or not we kill Simba."

"The Spirit of Scar is still among us sisters. For every opportunity he has given us, Simba and his Pride landers have opposed us, not even considering uplifting our exile."

"Mwewe is right! The Pride landers would not grant safety for our weak during the Grand Drought. They are as selfish as they are cruel."

By now every Outlander disputed their views and sought answers for what they would most likely face in future time. Utulivu now joined with 2 other members, whispering mentions of fleeing and self-exile.

Vitani ignored every one of them. Zira's frequent gasps were enough to keep her marching.

The Outlanders arrived to the main cave's entrance, and noticed stalactites crumbled throughout the floor. Pieces were clearly missing from the walls and several of the tunnels ahead had collapsed and prevented entry to the bottom levels. Sunlight revealed the pathway to the termite mounds peak. Zira and Vitani stood next to the rubble before them, and looked up to the exposed structure above.

"That earth shake was stronger than we thought." Utulivu spoke up from behind her leader. Zira scoffed and laid beside a tree stump: her son Kovu's former crib. The Outlanders gathered along with their leader, smothering together with angst.

"Do you think the mound will collapse?"

"I'm not sure, but do you hear movement in the lower levels?"

At this, several lionesses, including Vitani, walked over the rubble. The faint wisps of strong "winds" sounded underneath the surface.

"Wait, everyone off." Vitani declared to her sisters. Zira opened her eyes to see her pride roaming around the wreck. She stood up and growled at the lionesses.

"Now what is the matter?"

"Zira, the tunnels may fall if they had been hollowed. This might not be safe for shelter anymore."

"Well then sleep outside if you wish to be killed assuredly!" Zira roared to her pride, and the noise echoed throughout the lair. The rubble crumbled further into the ground and a reptilian head rose from the caves below.

_Skreeonk!_

"Mother!" Vitani sprinted to Zira and pulled her away from the rising creature. The animal contained visible skin deformities throughout its body, all bumps compressed as its skin. The arms were elongated and contained 4 digits on each hand. Its tail was long and swayed upright behind it as the cave floor sank around. The brows etched over its glaring eyes and the snout contained several protrusions above the upper jaw. The creature's legs revealed themselves as tree bodies of mighty baobabs. Its head seemed as wide as it chest.

Upon spotting the lionesses, the animal moved back to the cave wall behind, swatting away the tree stump before him by accident. Zira roared and pounced on the creature's chest once it tripped by shock. The animal wailed and the rest of Zira's pride slashed at the beast's head and legs.

Despite its size, the gargantuan cried in anguish and retreated further into the cavern, soon blocked by the main wall layer. Rocks and boulders flew across the cavern, causing several lionesses to leap back to the cave's entrance. The creature now bled from the inflicted scratches and shook its head vigorously in fright. Zira reached to the animal's eye, and ignoring her shoulder pain, swiped across its brow and eyelid.

_Aaaiieeeeeeeee—uh—unk__!_

Zira fell back onto the ground, landing on her back. The rest of attacking lionesses retreated as well, leaving scars across the creature's body. Zira roared once again, signaling both her immense pain and a full retreat out of the cavern. Vitani and 2 Outlanders latched onto Zira's arms and neck nape, dragging her outside carefully away from the terrified kaiju.

The beast broke through the termite mound's walls in pain and, paying no attention to the lionesses, stomped away from Zira's territory and towards the northern river. All the while, it let loose familiar and distressful cries for all the land dwellers to hear.

Zira merely looked weakly up to the dark sky, no longer filled with stars.

"Oh Scar…why? Why have you forsaken your pride? Why have you forsaken me?" Zira asked to the heavens, wishing to feel Scar's muzzle rubbing next to hers, for any sign of hope.

"Mother, no more excuses. We will head to Malka's territory immediately. Kiara was right. We'll die a meaningless death if we stay apart. I hate Simba as much as you do mother, but Scar would want us to survive as best possible." Vitani picked her mother up onto her back. She turned to the lionesses behind her and, as Zira had done so many times, rallied the troops.

"We will stop hiding sisters. Utulivu spoke truth. There may be no further point with our fight. Not now. I will lead us to the desert where we shall join Simba's pride, if they still live. Anyone against, I bless you for a pleasant journey against such demons." At hearing this, none left the pride.

Meanwhile…

The desert had begun to illuminate by the morning sun. An overseer flew above endless dunes, scanning the ground for any sign of life or ally.

_Rawwoar!_

The pterosaur swept wind through its steady wings, spotting few gazelles and wildebeest retreating to the scattered oases. The immense flyer's squinted brows rose at the faint echoing sound sweeping across the desert.

_Skreeeeonk!_

_Rawwwwoar!_

At long last, the guardian would reunite with its minor, now fleeing out of the Outlands.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 in my Lion King/Godzilla Crossover. I am a bit concerned that the flashback may have been unappealing in comparison with the first 2 intense chapters. Well, I only wanted to hint at innocent times for Kiara and her brother. The story continues, and I would very much appreciate reviews for this story. I have updated my profile to explain why I cancelled my previous projects, and I do not wish to do so with this one. I value your feedback to improve the structure or events and will be thrilled to know I am entertaining the readers. **

**That being said, I would welcome you all to respond to the chapter ending questions, whether they be previous ones, or these below **

**1: Are you anticipating any events (films, performances, reunions, etc.) this year?**

**2: If you were to create your own monster, how would you describe it?**

**Thank you for giving this piece a read! I'll be updating my profile and story, and please share any thoughts about the story so far. I would highly appreciate them.**


End file.
